


Peace and Calm

by adorbspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: A lazy morning in the Dan and Phil household.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Peace and Calm

He cherished these mornings. The ones where nothing had to be done and they could just be. When the sun shone pleasantly on their skin and the energy in the room was muted and calm. Dan was standing in the door opening. Grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and his shirt hung loosely around his frame. His eyes were still filled with sleep and his hair was a wild array of curls that were sprinkled over his head. The light reflected off them. Not that Dan noticed. 

His eyes were gazing gently at the sleeping man that was sunken beneath the covers. His brown hair was pushed up in a messy fringe as he let out soft snores. Dan adored them. Phil always looked so peaceful when he slept. Like nothing could bother him at all. He loved Phil like that. The truth was he loved any Phil. Even the grumpy one in the early morning when he hadn’t had a coffee and scuffled around the house making grunting noises. His brain never truly seemed to work in the morning. 

Dan didn’t care though. He found it rather endearing when Phil wondered into their kitchen with narrowed eyes and a questioning look on his face as he searched for caffeine. Dan recalled one morning, when the coffee had run out. Phil had stayed up late editing so Dan had awoken before him. Phil had groaned loudly as he walked into the kitchen at lunch time, his entire body craving coffee. Dan had however, completely accidentally, drunk the last coffee. Phil had forcefully shoved Dan out of the door and forced him to purchase more coffee. He had pouted at Dan as he leisurely sipped his coffee and when Dan would look at him he would glare before finally cracking a smile. 

“Why are you staring at me?” a deep voice grumbled. Dan shook his head quickly and focused back on Phil who was sitting up in the bed. “I was just watching you sleep. In a non-creepy way.” Phil grunted and motioned for Dan to come towards the bed. Dan complied and stepped closer to Phil. Phil tried to look at Dan but all the colours kind of blurred together. He needed his glasses. Dan shifted closer and cuddled up to Phil. He pressed a warm kiss against his forehead and let out a pleased sigh. There was nothing quite as good as this. 

The two lay wrapped up in each other’s arms for quite a while before the vicious growling of their stomach got too much and they had to get up. Phil stepped out of bed and instantly latched onto Dan. “M’cold. You’re warm. I’m gonna steal all your warmth”. Dan chuckled and kissed Phil on the head again. “Sure, love” he said fondly. In the kitchen Dan prepared coffee for both of them as Phil got out the bowls for cereal. Phil had already blearily stumbled into the living room and Dan found him standing in front of Norman. The betta was swimming around peacefully. His blue scales mesmerizing. Dan was surprised that the betta had survived under their care, although they tried their best. It made him wonder what else they could do.

They ate quietly as they watched shows. Nothing but peace and calm on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave some prompts/requests.


End file.
